Guerra de cosquillas y consecuencias desastrosas 2: El desenlace
by DivinaExtravaganza
Summary: Continuación de "Guerra de cosquillas y consecuencias desastrosas" Isuke ha impuesto un severo castigo a Haruki y su hija Saki. Como lo llevaran ambas chicas?
**Les traigo un nuevo one-shot de esta divertida pareja! Ya que muchos de ustedes me pidieron una continuación de "Guerra de cosquillas y consecuencias desastrosas" Espero que lo disfruten c:**

 *****Chitose: hija de Sumireko y Mahiru 3**

 **Keiko: hija de Nio y adivinen quien más XDDD**

 **Hiyori: hija de Suzu y Kouko**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **LightDark0**

 **UsuiTakumiSenpai**

 **Y07**

 **franmichs**

 **renata pozo**

 **u r awesome: ay :$ gracias. Tenemos que querer a Isuke tal cual es XDD**

 **jaydisita.8709: gracias! Espero que te guste la actualización**

 **Legan Hanazono: Isuke es una armadura de hierro por fuera, pero por dentro tiene un centro cremoso y de mashmallow rosado *-***

 **Azu Rush: Isuke será la ama y señora de los castigos crueles. Preparense todos ._.**

 **RatchetPower-chan: MATAME, TOMA MI CUERPO, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS CON EL PERO NO ME QUITES LOS POCKY'S! XDDD**

 **damydark: Cuidense de las llaves de Isuke porque seguirán apareciendo XDD Haruki y Saki tienen una alianza cuando se trata de Isuke, ambas saben cómo vencerla o hacer que olvide el motivo de su enojo, aunque la mayoría de las veces no funcione, como en esta ocasión XD**

 **Helktein: Isuke es el demonio encarnado ._. Denle hijos a todos *-***

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente del televisor. Como Isuke había ordenado, Haruki tuvo que comprar dos televisores para reponer al que habían roto y hace poco más de una semana que no tenía acceso a sus adorados pocky's, aquello estaba haciendo estragos en la peliroja, al no sentir aquel palito de galleta en su boca que la ayudaba a calmar su ansiedad había comenzado a morderse las uñas y lo que una vez habían sido unas bellas manos con largas y finas uñas ahora ni siquiera era considerable llamarlas "manos". Saki por su parte no le había dirigido palabra alguna a Isuke pues seguía molesta con ella por haber quemado aquel lindo vestido que tanto había anhelado. Isuke no había olvidado lo de aquel incidente aunque comenzaba a sentirse mal por el castigo que les había impuesto a sus chicas, no soportaba ver a Haruki con los dedos metidos en su boca y mucho menos soportaba la ley de hielo que Saki le estaba dando así que les propuso un cambio de sentencia. Deberían lavar los platos por las dos semanas restantes, los pocky's volverían a la casa y el vestido sería comprado nuevamente. Haruki aceptó la nueva propuesta de inmediato al escuchar la palabra "pocky".

-Papi, dile a tu esposa que Saki cumplirá con su castigo y que no le importan esos feos vestidos y que no volverá a hablarle nunca más.- dijo la pequeña que se cruzaba de brazos y evitaba mirar a Isuke.

-Ya la oíste.- dijo la peliroja dirigiéndose a Isuke.

-Ni aunque te comprase dos vestidos más?- Isuke intentaba conseguir la atención de su hija pero fracasó en el intentó ya que la pequeña ni siquiera se movió al escuchar eso.

-Papi, dile a tu esposa que Saki no se venderá tan fácilmente.- la pequeña pelirosa se mantenía firme con su postura, Isuke se maldecía por dentro al haberle ayudado a desarrollar aquella personalidad.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron normalmente aunque Isuke seguía ideando planes para que Saki volviera a hablarle, había pasado demasiado tiempo y ya no lo podía aguantar más. Por su lado, Saki comenzaba a frustrarse por no poder hablarle a su madre, cada vez que llegaba a casa, Isuke le preguntaba cómo había ido su día y muchas veces tuvo ganas de hablarle y decirle que había jugado a las muñecas con Chitose, que había tenido una pelea con Keiko y que después de 10 minutos se habían reconciliado o que había perdido una apuesta con Hiyori y tuvo que llevarla en su espalda por 3 minutos, pero su orgullo era más grande. Varias veces corrió hacía los brazos de Haruki dándole un gran abrazo y muchos besos pero siempre que estuviera al lado de Isuke para sacarle celos. Haruki se daba cuenta de esto y le asustaba mucho las similitudes que la pequeña tenía con su madre en cuanto a personalidad, no quería ni pensar en cómo sería cuando fuera una adolescente.

Haruki, Saki e Isuke se encontraban sentadas en el sofá viendo la televisión, Saki estaba sentada entre sus madres pero se encontraba más cerca de Haruki quien la tenía abrazada con uno de sus brazos. De pronto la pequeña se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un refresco, aún era un poco pequeña así que tenía que pararse en las puntas de los pies para poder alcanzar los vasos que había cerca del fregadero. Saki intentó tomar uno pero se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-Saki? Que fue eso?- Haruki e Isuke saltaron en sus asientos al escuchar el estruendo proveniente de la cocina. Ambas estaban a punto de correr para ver si su pequeña hija se encontraba bien.

-No pasó nada, solo se cayó un vaso.- dijo la pequeña dejando más tranquilas a sus madres.

-Cariño, no vayas a tomar los vidrios con la mano, Papá irá a ayudarte.- dijo Isuke mientras Haruki se levantaba de su asiento para ayudar a la pequeña. Un gritó las puso alerta nuevamente. Saki salió corriendo de la cocina con lágrimas en sus ojos y se abalanzó a los brazos de Haruki quien no entendía que pasaba.

-Saki que pasa? Estas bien?- preguntó la peliroja mientras acariciaba la cara de su pequeña. Saki levantó su mano derecha, tenía dos cortes en la palma de la mano, no eran de gravedad pero seguramente dolían un poco.

-Ven con Mami, ella te curará.- dijo Isuke mientras dirigía sus brazos hacía Saki, la pequeña se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de Haruki y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Haruki dio un gran suspiro y se levantó del sofá para llevar a Saki al baño y ver sus heridas más de cerca dejando a Isuke sola mientras aún se recuperaba del shock en el que se encontraba. Saki nunca había hecho eso, la pelirosa se sintió realmente desplazada de su rol de madre en ese momento. Haruki sentó a la pequeña sobre el mueble del baño para poder ver su herida más de cerca y cerciorarse que no hubieran rastros de vidrio dentro de esta.

-Primero vamos a limpiar tu mano, si?- dijo Haruki tomando la mano de la pelirosa.

-No va a doler, cierto?- la pequeña estaba poniendo un poco de resistencia pues tenía un poco de miedo, la peliroja asintió y besó la frente de la pequeña, después acercó la mano de su hija hasta el agua y la limpió suavemente.

-Ves? No ha dolido nada.- Haruki sacó una venda pequeña y comenzó a envolver la mano de Saki con mucho cuidado.- Ahora limpiaremos esa linda carita.- Haruki secó las lágrimas con sus manos.- Listo! Aquí no ha pasado nada.- Haruki logró sacar una tierna risita de Saki.

-Ahora no me duele, gracias Papi!- Saki abrazó a Haruki quien la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacía el sofá. Isuke se encontraba en la cocina recogiendo el vidrio esparcido por todo el suelo, aún no se reponía del desprecio que había sufrido por parte de su hija. Una vez que salió de la cocina se encontró con Haruki y Saki quien al verla escondió su rostro en el hombro de la peliroja. Isuke sintió como su corazón se rompía al igual que el vaso de hace unos momentos.

\- Saki, Mamá te echa de menos, porque no hacen las pases?- dijo Haruki tratando de arreglar las cosas. Notaba un dejo de tristeza en el rostro de ambas pelirosas.

-Mamá debe pedirle disculpas a Saki por quemar su vestido.- dijo la pequeña si levantar su cabeza.

-Saki debe pedirle disculpas a Mamá por romper el televisor.- Isuke se cruzó de brazos esperando las disculpas.

-Si Mamá no pide disculpas Saki tampoco lo hará.- esta vez la pequeña cruzó su mirada con la de Isuke e intentó desafiarla mientras fruncía el ceño de modo amenazante.

-Porque Mamá debería pedir disculpas primero? Según recuerdo, Saki y Papi fueron las que rompieron el televisor.- Isuke también frunció el ceño y no despegaba sus ojos de Saki. Haruki suspiró cansada, no iban a llegar a ninguna parte si seguían así. Dejó a Saki en el suelo quien seguía discutiendo con su madre y se fue a sentar al sofá. _"Al menos están hablando"_ pensó la peliroja para sus adentros.

Siguió escuchando las discusiones de ambas chicas hasta que la pequeña se resignó y se fue a su cuarto a jugar con muñecas. Haruki nunca pensó que iba a ser tan problemático, ya tenía problemas con la personalidad de Isuke, ahora era como tener dos Isuke's en casa y eso sí que era difícil. Isuke suspiró resignada mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá. Esta vez Haruki la abrazó y la atrajo hasta ella.

-Esta niña es demasiado obstinada.- dijo la pelirosa dando otro largo suspiro. " _De quien lo habrá sacado?"_ pensó Haruki reprimiendo una sonrisa, no quería más problemas por ahora.

-Ya se le va a pasar.- dijo la peliroja mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de Isuke.

-Eso espero. Extraño hablar con ella.- Isuke dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Haruki y cerró sus ojos.

\- Saki también quiere hablarte, es una niña, necesita a su Mami.- Haruki tomaba delgados mechones de cabello rosa y los entrelazaba en sus dedos. De pronto vió como la pequeña asomaba su pequeña carita desde un lado de la puerta de su cuarto y miraba a sus madres en el sillón. Haruki tuvo una genial idea, podría funcionar a la perfección Sabía que Saki era realmente posesiva con ambas y siempre que las veía besándose, la pequeña se ponía celosa y reclamaba el cariño y atención de Isuke. Haruki se recostó en el sofá y empujó a Isuke con ella mientras la abrazaba con ambos brazos y comenzaba a besarla rápidamente en distintos lugares. Al principio Isuke fue tomada por sorpresa pero le siguió el juego a la peliroja pues le encantaban esos repentinos ataques de amor. Ambas se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus bocas. Saki seguía observando aquella escena desde su habitación mientras tenía sus manos en forma de puño, no soportaba ver como sus madres se demostraban amor sin que ella estuviera ahí también. De un momento a otro, Isuke y Haruki comenzaron a sentir pequeños pero rapidos pasitos que se iban acercando cada vez más hacia ellas.

-No! Mamá es mía!- la pequeña intentó interponerse entre ambas chicas para que dejaran de besarse y cuando lo logró se abrazó del cuello de Isuke.- Perdón Mami.- Saki miró a Isuke a los ojos. La pelirosa siempre sucumbía ante aquellos ojitos que comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y no dejaban de mirarla. Isuke sonrió y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la pequeña.

-No llores cariño, Mami también lo siente.- dijo la pelirosa acariciando el cabello de Saki. La pequeña volvió a abrazarse del cuello de su madre e Isuke volvió a recostarse al lado de Haruki quien nuevamente las envolvió a ambas en sus brazos.

-Por fin las cosas volvieron a ser como antes!- dijo la peliroja quien desordenaba el cabello de Saki.

-Aunque no se han librado de su castigo, aún tienen que lavar los platos.- Isuke interrumpió aquel momento, no iba a darse el lujo de olvidar todo esto. Haruki y Saki intercambiaron miradas y dieron un gran suspiro.


End file.
